Freddy Vs Jason II
by docriv
Summary: My version of the next installment of the series. Freddy is still alive and now wants revenge on both the kids of Elm Street and Jason Voorhees.


The sun is rising on a shimmering lake in this average summer morning. The wind whistles through the trees, plays with the grass, and causes ripples on the water's surface. Then new ripples appear, but they are not a result of the wind. It is a figure slowly rising from the depths of the lake. He is wearing a hockey mask and a really old, ragged jacket that is torn in many places. In one hand he holds a machete, while the other, a demons head.

He wades towards the shore loving the fact that he is finally out of the lake. He drops the head into the water for a second because he needs to take off his mask. As he removes it he reveals his twisted, somewhat deformed face. As soon as his mask is off he doubles over and water comes spilling out of his mouth splashing back into the lake. The water has caused him pain and he is having difficulty breathing. He picks up his trophy with his weapon, grabs his mask from the lake, and walks to a rundown old shack. Setting the head down on a table near a dirty old window, he sits down on the closest worn out piece of furniture.

The water is disturbed once again, this time by the body of the demon wearing a battle torn red and green sweater. His right arm has been ripped off and forced through his stomach. At the end of this arm, on the demon's hand was a device designed by the devil. It is a glove that has an attachment of four steel claws placed at the end of each finger, leaving the thumb bare.

The demon grabs hold of this limb with his left hand and pulls it out with great ease. He holds the damaged limb to his shoulder where it slowly attaches itself back to its place of origin. Skin crawls like insects and fabricates a new layer of bone, muscle, and flesh. The arm is now returned to its original home.

Once this is done, the body wanders around stumbling, slowly making its way to the shack in a clumsy manner greatly resembling the walk of a man who has recently lost all of his possessions in a drunken bet.

After fifteen minutes of this comical shuffle the body makes it to the entrance of the shack. It waits for what seems like ages hoping its head can send a message of what it needs to do. Think of it as a child's remote controlled car, meaning it can't think for itself, but may have a few shorts and twitch.

Just then the body scrapes its metallic claws along the sheet metal wall. The noise was enough to make you insides squirm, your teeth clench, your ears bleed, and your eyes water.

The tired man upon hearing this, pulls his mask down over his face, grabs his weapon, and goes out to see who or what was guilty of making this noise which had woken him up from his nap. When he finds them he must punish them he thinks to himself.

As the masked man searches for the source of the noise, the demon's body creeps around to the window and reaches his hand through, grabbing hold of the head that was patiently waiting on the table. A smile that reveals disgusting, chipped, yellow teeth spreads across the horribly burned face as it is pulled out of the window and placed on its proper pedestal. With a stomach churning squishing sound, like the noise of someone jumping on a waterbed, the skin and muscles stretch and connect, joining at the area where the head had been detached from the monster's neck.

As soon as the demon is able to move his neck around comfortably, he creeps off and vanishes in the thick trees which circle the shack, leaving the masked man wandering around the shack with no idea what to be looking for. The masked man, having no luck finding the thing that bothered him so much, goes back inside. Right away he realizes something is wrong. His prize has vanished. A groan rises to his throat and pierces the air. It can be heard in nearby towns.

And so begins the story of the continuing battle between two of the most gruesome murderers that have ever existed. The battle between the masked man and the demon, otherwise known as Jason Voorhees and Freddy Krueger, must end. Please join me as we go deeper into each of their minds, where no human has had the guts to go. (No pun intended) A place where things will make your heart skip so many beats that you won't know if you are alive anymore. Sit back and try to relax, because you may feel as though you are pulled into this story, as if it is happening around you. Read on at your own risk.


End file.
